1. Field
The following description relates to extracting the driving conditions for a wavelength-independent light source and driving the wavelength-independent light source according to the extracted driving conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most important factors in implementing a wavelength division multiplexing-passive optical network (WDM-PON) is a method of operating a colorless light source, such as, for example, a reflective semiconductor optical amplifier (RSOA), a reflective electro absorption modulator integrated with SOA (REAM-SOA) or a Fabry-Perot laser diode (FP-LD), which usually exhibits wavelength-independent characteristics and needs externally-injected light for fixing the wavelength of the wavelength-independent light source. In this case, such wavelength-independent light sources may simply amplify and modulate injected light without any knowledge of wavelengths allocated thereto or the power of the injected light, and then may transmit the amplified-and-modulated light to the outside thereof. Thus, the transmission performances of the wavelength-independent light source may deteriorate for a specific driving condition.
Therefore, a careful technique is needed to improve the transmission performances of a wavelength-independent light source by identifying necessary information such as wavelengths allocated to the wavelength-independent light source or the power of injected light, and driving the wavelength-independent light source optimally based on the identified information.